bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Parvathy Omanakuttan
|hometown = Changanassery, Kerala, India |occupation = Model & Actress |knownfor = Participating in Khatron Ke Khiladi 7 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 |Year = 2018 |NominationsReceived = 11 |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8) |NominationsToSave = 2 |TimesSaved = 0 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 16th |Days = 56 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @ParvathyO_1303 |InstagramUserName = parvathyo13 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 12. She is the first runner up in Miss World 2008. She participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 7. Biography Parvathy Omanakuttan was born in a Malayali Nair family from Changanacherry, Kerala and brought up in Mumbai. She attended Sheth Chunnilal Damodardas Barfiwala High School and later graduated in English Literature from Mithibai College. Career Parvathy represented India in the 58th Miss World held in Johannesburg, South Africa. On 13 December 2008, she was announced the First Runner Up of Miss World 2008 at The Grand Finale. It was the highest placement of any Indian delegate at the Miss World pageant since Priyanka Chopra's victory at Miss World 2000 , until Manushi Chhillar won Miss World 2017. At the pageant, Parvathy also placed Second in the Top Model and Fifth place in the Beach Beauty sub-contests. She was also awarded the title of Miss World Asia and Oceania at the pageant. Parvathy was the winner of Femina Miss India 2008. Since the format of Miss India had changed from 2007, wherein the winner would represent the country at Miss World, Parvathy was conferred the title of Miss India World 2008 and represented the country at the most prestigious and biggest beauty pageant, Miss World. Parvathy also won the sub-titles of Miss Photogenic, Miss Personality, and Miss Beautiful Hair in the Femina Miss India 2008 pageant. Parvathy was crowned the first ever Pantaloons Femina Miss India South 2008, at the Hyderabad International Convention Centre held in December 2007. Winning the PFMIS 2008 contest got her direct entry in the top ten finalists of the Pantaloons Femina Miss India 2008. She also won the sub-titles of Miss Beautiful Hair and Miss Best Catwalk in PFMIS 2008. Parvathy made her cinematic debut through the Bollywood flick United Six directed by Vishal Aryan Singh. She eventually made her Tamil film debut in the 2012 gangster film Billa II, playing Jasmine who, she stated, was "the emotional quotient in David Billa's life". In 2013, she was seen in her first Malayalam film KQ, in which she played a journalist, "a woman of today, strong and independent with her own values". In August 2013 Parvathy started shooting for the Hindi film Pizza, a remake of the same-titled 2012 Tamil film, produced by Bejoy Nambiar and UTV which was directed by Akshay Akkineni. It released on 26 July 2014, but did not do well in the box office. In 2016, she participated in Colors TV's Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 7 and emerged as one of the semi finalists. In 2018, she participated in Colors TV's Bigg Boss Hindi 12 and survived for 8 weeks until getting evicted. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Nominations History } | Rohit Suchanti | No |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | | – | |- | |} Trivia Post Bigg Boss, Parvathy participated in Dance Ki Takkar 8 and later bagged Colors TV's Mohini. References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Models Category:Film Stars Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:16th Place Category:Evicted Contestants